Becca (Video Game)
Becca is an original character, the deuteragonist in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: 400 Days DLC, and determinately a returning character in Season Two. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Almost nothing is known about Becca's life before or as the outbreak began except that she has a sister named Shel. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "400 Days" "Day 2" During Vince's ride on a prison bus to jail, he looks out the window and sees Becca and Shel trying to flee the walkers pursuing them. Becca falls on the ground near a lady who is trying to push a walker away. Shel picks up Becca and they both run away. "Day 236" At some point, Becca and Shel find themselves at Gil's Pitstop. They find allies in Roman, Stephanie, and notable survivors from a Savannah cancer support group; Boyd, Clive, and Joyce. Together, they attempt to create a "safe place" in the central truck stop . With Stephanie's help, Becca learns to play the guitar. One day, she gives a musical performance in the diner while everyone else looks on. Afterwards, the group disperses to check their supplies. Eagerly, Becca wants to check out the guns. Depending on Shel's decision, she can allow it, or refuse and only let Becca examine their stock of flashlights. Becca is shown to have a mischievous and laid back nature in her perception of the zombies. She scares Shel by pretending to be one, which upsets her sister due to the seriousness of the situation. Despite that Shel is trying to protect her from the outside world, Becca can be a bit insensitive in her thinking. At one point, she suggests if Clive dies, they could use him as a better watchdog if he turns into a zombie. Suddenly, Stephanie alerts Becca and Shel to a problem in their camp, and they follow her and reach the rest of the group surrounding a blindfolded intruder. There is divided opinion among everyone of whether the man should be let go or be killed for breaking in. Considering Becca's age, she is very mature, but hardened in her opinion outsiders should be murdered for the group's benefit. When Becca finds out from Shel of Stephanie's attempted escape, she is quick to feel betrayed and bluntly states they must kill her. She even offers to pull the trigger herself, to which Shel can either allow or refuse. Even if Shel allows her to kill Stephanie she claims that it "wasn't her turn" to kill for the group. "Day 400" Along with her sister, Shel, Becca joins the same campsite as Vince, Wyatt, Russell, and Bonnie. Tavia, a scout for survivors, arrives at the camp promising supplies and shelter in a place where her own group is making a community to rebuild their lives, and may join if they can pull their own weight. Based on whether Shel made the decision to kill Stephanie or leave Roman's group without killing Stephanie, Becca will accept or reject Tavia's offer depending on her sister's choices. Season 2 "In Harm's Way" If Shel and Becca went with Tavia at the end of "400 Days," Becca briefly appears in this episode within Howe's Hardware Store, with Shel. She questions who Clementine is and expresses her disdain for Sarah's meek and childish demeanor, and wishes she never returned to the community as Clementine passes by. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Becca has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Shel Shel's care for her little sister, Becca, is her primary focus. Shel does whatever she can to ensure that Becca has a safe environment and the habits that will keep her alive in the oncoming days. Although, Shel disapproves of some of the practices that Becca keeps she tries to lean her away from them and teaches her the danger Becca puts herself through doing such practices. Unlike Shel, Becca has a more hardened view of outsiders and perceives Stephanie's later actions as a true betrayal that warrants death as punishment. Vince Becca seems to have a good relationship with Vince and seems to view him as the leader of their group, or at least a reliable friend who did the bulk of the watch duty. Becca is shown to obey and respect Vince, as seen when she stops insulting Bonnie after Vince tells her to stop it. Russell Becca seems to have a good friendship with Russell, as they have survived with each other at the group's campsite for a period of time. Russell shows concern for Becca when she agrees to join Tavia, and says that she shouldn't do so because he believes that Tavia and her community are bad people. Bonnie In the Epilogue, when Bonnie expresses interest in Tavia's offer of joining her survivor's group, Becca will berate her for being so gullible and naive. Based on Bonnie's story decision of whether she lied to Leland about the circumstances of Dee 's death, Becca will have a determinant dialogue in the epilogue in reaction to it. If Bonnie lied to Leland, Becca will scoff at the excuse Bonnie gave him to avoid the truth. If Bonnie told Leland the truth, Becca will mock her for being too honest, and her sense of truthfulness doesn't mean everyone else needs to do the same as well. Tavia Becca initially had her suspicions for Tavia, and was worried that Tavia was lying and that her community were bad people and that they might kill her and the others. If Shel left in the RV, Becca eventually trusts her and convinces Shel and the others to come along, out of fear that Roman might still be looking for them. If Shel kills Stephanie, Becca will be bitter and distrustful of her and will refuse to go with her, unless Tavia says there are people of all ages at the community. Stephanie Stephanie and Becca have a good friendship. This is shown when Stephanie teaches her to play the guitar and shows concern for Becca's mental health. However, Becca has a hardened reaction to Stephanie's perceived betrayal of being caught running away from camp with their supplies. Becca quickly drops her own emotional attachment to Stephanie, and agrees she must die for her actions. At one point, Becca even offers to a hesitant Shel that she herself will kill Stephanie in her place, only to pass on the offer. If Shel decides to kill her, Becca can be seen sitting down, visibly distraut. She then walks out of the RV and stares into the distance, sadden by her friend's fate. Roman Becca and Roman don't interact much, but it can be assumed that they were friends as he complimented her guitar playing. When Becca hears about Stephanie stealing the group's supplies, Becca agrees with Roman to kill her and disagrees with Shel to leave the group in the RV. If Becca leaves with Shel in the RV, it can be assumed that the relationship with Roman becomes hostile for disobeying his orders. Whereas if Shel goes to kill Stephanie, Roman will apologize to her along with her sister for killing their friend. Later on, Becca agrees to join Tavia's community, out of fear that Roman might still be looking for them. Sarah Becca and Sarah, although not seen interacting, have known each other previously before Sarah and her group first escaped Howe's Hardware. Becca appears to be annoyed by Sarah, noting her as being a 'baby'. Appearances Video Game Season 1 Season 2 Trivia *Becca is one of two characters Brett Pels has voiced, the other being Irene. Category:Season 1 Characters Category:400 Days Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Video Game Category:Deuteragonist Category:Teenagers Category:Gil's Pitstop Category:Unknown Category:NPC Category:Howe's Hardware